Bill Rose
"Barbwired" Bill Rose After over a decade running through southern territories with a cowboy gimmick, Bill Rose became an overnight sensation with the cult company, RAZOR. After a barbwire death match with Ben Gibson went horrible wrong, Rose found himself wrapped in barbwire. Given the violent nature of the product, RAZOR promoter, Outcast #1, told Rose to run with it. For the first six months of the companies history, the on going story arc saw Rose taking on various openers, only to have them get caught up in his wire. The group would continue to grow and add more people, until becoming the sentient monster, "The Barbwired." The angle eventually ended with the federations top draws, The Outcasts, defeating the collective and breaking up the group. Despite this, Bill Rose emerged as RAZOR's top heel, which led to a Slaughterhouse win, a Dangerous title run, and a reign as Double Blade champion. History 2nd Run The climax of the RED 2 PPV saw Rose fail to capture the Dangerous title from Alan Quinn, in a crushing defeat for his stable. Looking to rebuild, Rose cast off his underlings and picked a fight with the company's top star, Outcast#1. After assaulting the untouchable wrestler for a month, the two finally met at the Pay Per View, "Through The Wire" where Rose did the unthinkable, defeating the company's promoter in a barbwire match. The Outcast never lost in RAZOR, and this first defeat made the audience take notice that Rose was more than just a novelty act. Treating this as a fluke that Rose would soon regret, Outcast booked the two to headline the next pay per view "Hatchet Games" in a hatchet on a pole match. Not only did Rose win the rematch, he did such a number of Outcast that he was taken out on a stretcher, out of action for over three months, and became the companies top heel in the process. At the subsequent "Light Cuts" PPV, it looked like Outcast's partner, Outcast #2 would get revenge in a shark cage match. A cage so small there was nowhere to run, but Rose got the last laugh, electrifying the cage with Outcast #2 in it before the match even started. The diabolical move not only took Outcast #2 out, but enraged the fans who'd paid good money to actually see the fight blown off. Bill Rose had done the impossible, he'd made The Outcasts sympathetic. With both Outcasts out of action, they brought in deathmatch legend, Rawmeat Mitchell, to headhunt Rose. While Mitchell worked his way through most of The Barbwired, Rose took out the ringer at "The Abandoned" PPV in a brutal dogcollar match. The final insult came when Rose with members of his group attacked Outcast #1 in the hospital during physio therapy, winning an impromptu "Emergency Room Brawl" at the "Open Wounds" PPV. While the main event run finally came to an end on the losing side of a Thunder Dome match to the returning Outcasts and Ben Gibson, the lengthy run turned Rose into RAZOR's first home grown superstar. "Straight Edge" Ben Gibson Feud With The Outcasts going into retirement after their thunder dome win at "The War" PPV, Rose was left with few people to take revenge on, except Ben Gibson. The two had a blowoff match at the "Killing Grounds" PPV, that left a lot to be desired, as Rose required help in putting Gibson away. The next month, things escalated when Rose took Gibson on in a Buried Alive match; that saw Gibson taking the PPV title role of being put "Six Feet Under." The battles continued at the next PPV "Boiling Point" when Gibson finally handed Rose his first singles defeat in a year, in a bath house death match. Blaming his Barbwired cohorts, Rose would spend the next month punishing them, before brutalizing them all in a handicap match at "Scar Tissue." Establishing that he didn't need his soldiers, Rose took the fight back to Gibson, taking him down at "Bleeding Out" in a last blood match, to bring the feud to a gory finish. GLORY Fresh off of Gibson, Rose took his one man army image to the next level at "The Slaughterhouse" winning a survivor series match almost single handedly, and the big battle royale at the end of the night. Earning a title shot from the victory, Rose headlined RAZOR's annual premier PPV, "RED 3" winning the dangerous title from "Suicide Blonde" John Davis. Rose would hold the title for almost a year, successfully defended it against the likes of Panther Claw, Frank Scalpel, Ben Gibson, and Outcast #1; before finally being dethroned by Sid Strong at the Bloodbath PPV. Disposables Feud Continuing his long running animosity with Gibson's stablemates, Rose decided to focus on making their lives miserable. Taking the Double Blade tag titles from John Davis & Alan Quinn, on his way to crushing the stable at the second annual "Slaughterhouse." Rose would defend against all comers, while trying to make The Disposables lives difficult, finally coming to an end at "RED 4" when he'd defeat John Davis and longtime rival, Ben Gibson. IWA-R After RAZOR closed, the group attempted to invade the IWA-R. Not wanting anything to do with The Outcasts main invasion, which featured many of his hated rivals, Rose did his own thing; targeting The Blind Assassin. The twos feud was the highlight of the invasion, putting on many crowd pleasing bloodbaths. The program was so intense, that Rose has been the only RAZOR star to appear in IWA-R after the invasion, with rumors of a full-time contract being speculated by fans. Titles Dangerous Title Double Blade Title The Barbwired Brad Hill Jerry Cobb Anthony Starr Hank Tyler Chad Martin "Suicide Blonde" John Davis (FORMER) Category:Wrestlers